Eclipse's Angel
by mew-mew-berri
Summary: After a new organisation forms, Ash is sent on a mission to collect the only humanoid pokemon. Eclipse and Angel find themselves in a tangled web of lies and trickery, will Eclipse loose Angel in the porcess?
1. The Humanoid

Eclipse's Angel

Chapter one

Professor Oak sat at his computer typing away at some report for Professor Ivy. Oak sat back and looked at his work with a satisfied sigh. He had been sitting there for hours trying to get the report done, he reached over for his cup of tea and brought it to his lips to take a sip but stopped when an alert popped up saying:

"1 new message"

Professor Oak gave a confused look and blinked at bit before reaching over to the mouse and clicking on the button. He waited for the page to load with the email. He was curious as to who would send him a message at this time of the night.(a/n: it's like 11:30)

"That's odd I wonder who sent this?" came the Professor's mumble as the page finished loading.

To: Professor Oak

From: Angel's Wings

Subject: New Breed

Dear Professor Oak,

Hello, I am Angel's Wings. I thought you would like to know about the recent breed of Poke'mon I discovered. Her name is Angel, least that's what she calls her. She appears to be about the age of 16. That's right Professor, this is no ordinary Poke'mon, and this Poke'mon is a humanoid! From my understanding her Trainer's name is Eclipse. I came across this pair while passing an ally, form what I could tell, and Eclipse had just gotten some unwanted company, a gang of Poke'mon thieves. This Poke'mon is not with out tremendous powers, I watched her beat six Poke'mon with one attack! It doesn't stop there though. I happen to pass by and hid where i wouldn't be seen, but im guessing that for fear out of being found out, this Poke'mon has the power to erase a person's memories as well as a poke' Mon's. Now I have no clue as to how and what memories are affected, I didn't linger to find out. Do watch out for her, Professor!

-

-

-

Two girls walked holding hands laughing at some joke that had just been told. Their footsteps were soft and light on the concrete of the ally they were walking though. Black sapphire eyes turned to the jade green pair.

"Angel? Are you sure this is a short cut?" the voice was light and slipped through the soft pink lips of the black sapphire eyed girl, her waist length, light blond hair was pulled back with a silver ribbon, the straps of her shirt where the same silver, but the rest was black. Her pants where also the same black and flared out at the end.

"Yes, Eclipse. For the tenth time already, I'm sure. One would think that you would trust me by now" the jade green-eyed girl pouted slightly. She was wearing the same thing, the only difference being the color of the straps, Angel's were pink. Angel's hair was slightly darker then the other girl's, and worn the same way. The two girls could have been twins, and were often mistaken as such.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust this area"

"There is a good reason you shouldn't trust this area little girl!!" the voice was rough and deep and in a mere second the two girls were surrounded by six guys. Eclipse looked at Angel, who looked back mumbling a 'sorry'.

"Now, why don't you be good little girls and hand over your Poke'mon, and we might let you go unharmed!!" Eclipse gave a sigh thinking this can't be helped. She looked up to the one who had spoken both time assuming he was the leader.

"Oh yes! I'm going to hand over my Poke'mon to a bunch of idiot guys like you!! As if!? Why on earth would I ever do that!?" she looked at the guy her voice dripping with sarcasm and giving him a half innocent look.

"Why you little!! Fine then we will take you Poke'mon by Force!!" as if that being the signal the ally got even more crowed now hold six guy AND their Poke'mon. Angel looked around her and studied the Poke'mon around her

"Raichu, Raticate, Arbok, Alakazam, Quilava, and a Qwilfish, hmm... not much of a challenge!" Angel laughed slightly standing in front of Eclipse protectively.

"Come on Girlys show us your Poke'mon, or are you ready to give up!?" he glared at the girls seeming to not hear Angel's comment.

"Give up? Ha you must be joking" Eclipse's voice was icy cold, as she spoke "You wouldn't be able to handle her You can't even beat me in a battle, I can tell you that right now! I'm unbeatable! You guys are nothing but low life scum that can't make a living so you steal Poke'mon!!!"

"Mind you manners when talking to an superior!! Raichu thunder bolt now!" Raichu attacked.

Because of the small space it was hard to tell if the attack had hit the two girls. When the dust settled the two girls were gone. The leader gave a half smirk at the job his Poke'mon had done, but his eyes showed a bit of confusion as to what exactly happened to them. He glanced around slightly just for safekeeping.

"You boys wouldn't be looking for us now would you?" Eclipse smirked from on top of the building looking down at the gang. What surprised the gang the most wasn't that they had gotten away, more that the other girl was hovering slightly above Eclipse, white wings beat rhythmically keeping her at a steady height.

"What are you?" The gang leader stared at the girl hovering,

"I am Eclipse, trainer to Angel, the one and only humanoid Poke'mon!" Eclipse stood proudly giving a small smile to Angel. "It is a shame though that you will not remember this encounter! I'm very sorry!"

"The hell we wont!" He gave a nod to his comrades,

"Raichu, thunder bolt!-"

"Raticate, swift!-"

"Arbok, intimidate!-"

"Alakazam, confusion!-"

"Quilava, firespin!-"

"Qwilfish, poison point!-"

"NOW!!"All six Poke'mon attacked at the same time aiming for the two on the roof.

"Angel, Honoo chi (1)!" Eclipse's voice was a whisper that only Angel could hear. Angel held her hands out in front of her; a red light filled the space then grew to a ball of fire the dripped on to the ground. The fireball left her hands still growing bigger and flew at a fast rate towards the on coming attacks. The ball of fire blasted its way through the attacks making them seem nothing more then paper in fire. The ball exploded in front of the gang.

When everything calmed down the gang of six and their Poke'mon lay on the ground unconscious. Eclipse smirked at them and then looked at Angel.

"You alright?" Angel nodded slightly smiling at her work.

"Well, either way I suppose that we need to get out of here before the cops show up, with that blast I wouldn't be surprised!" Eclipse sighed taking one last look at the damage done.

"Alright, but aren't you forgetting something?" Angel smiled at her trainer knowingly. She watched her nod with an amused smile on her lips.

"Angel, memory wipe!" Angel smiled and turned her attention back to the ones below her. She pulled out a wipe seemingly from nowhere and crackled it above the ones on the ground. They all glowed slightly before returning to their normal colors. The wipe disappeared and Angel took Eclipse's hand and beat her wings harder lifting the other girl off the roof. They landed on the ground a few feet away from then gang, they continued to walk hand in hand out of the ally and towards their destination.

-

-

-

-

-

-Berri: hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this! I got a little bored and I had been thinking of this kind of this for awhile now... wouldn't it be kool to have a Poke'mon that was a human?... well I thought it would be. I think it turned out ok... so far atleast -. please review and tell me what you think!... I want to know if I should continue this or just leave it as a oneshot. it would be good both ways I think. If I do continue you then I'm definatly gonna have them meet up with Ash and his freinds! that would be fun don't you think? well anyway, please review I would very much like to hear from you guys!! sorry its a lil short...

(1)- Honoo chi, basicly meaning fire blood, honoo-fire chi-blood. (for those of you who actualy speak japanese... please don't be mad at me if this is wrong, im just learning and i thats what i got off of if it is wrong and you know the correct way to say it, please let me know, and i will correct it!)

(oh and to those of you who are reading Angel hunter, I'll update it once I get my ideas sorted out. sorry for the long wait but please be patient with me!)

also it was pointed out to me that you might not know what color black saphire is, it is a dark blue, very dark. but also very pretty!!

please review!


	2. Meet Ash

Eclipse's Angel

Chapter 2

Ash woke up with Pikachu shaking him awake. He looked at his little Poke'mon questionly, Picachu pointed at his back; a soft ringing could be heard from it. He blinked a bit and then crawled towards his back to answer the call.

Ash pulled out his Poke' gear and answered the call

"Hello?.. Oh Hello Professor... An email? ... A what kind of Poke'mon?... A what?... is that even possible?... umm... yeah I can keep an eye out for suspicious looking girls... I'll be sure to tell Brock as well... Alright... mmm hmm... Bye." Ash pushed the end button on his Poke' gear and sighed, thinking about the phone call.

"Ash? Who was that?" May's tired voice broke into his thoughts, Ash turned around and looked at her.

"It was Professor Oak, he got an email last night, about a new Poke'mon." Ash spoke slowly trying to let the news sink in for him as well.

"Oh? What kind of Poke'mon?"

"I'll tell you in a second but I want to tell Brock as well..." he got up and walked over to Brock.

"Hey Brock wake up!" Ash shook him slightly to wake him up. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times then looked at Ash.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Ash turned to wake up Max, but was surprised to find that he was already awake. Ash sighed and looked at everyone.

"I just got a call from Professor Oak. He told me that he got an email last night about a new Poke'mon; one of a kind is what the email said. But this Poke'mon... wasn't a Poke'mon... he said it was a humanoid. A human girl, and she is powerful to!" Ash continued to speak slowly. When he stopped speaking everyone stared at him wide eyed. Brock was the first to speak:

"A humanoid? And a powerful one at that... " Brocks comment was really a statement that didn't require an answer. Everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own thoughts on this news.

"Professor also told me to keep an eye out for two odd looking girls, he's interested and really wants to look into this." that was the last thing that was said that morning. Everyone was lost in thought, so the morning was really quite.

-

-

-

Eclipse sat in the Inn of they had just entered. She didn't much care to remember the name, so it was forgotten as she and Angel lounged in the comfy chairs of the Inn. They sat in silence, not much caring what was going on around them. Eclipse glanced at the door from time to time to see who walked in just out of habit.

She looked at the door for the first time in twenty minutes, two find a boy very much her own age and a girl who looked slightly younger, with them was also another man who looked to be the oldest of the group, the last member what a smaller boy who was clearly the youngest, but seemed to but very smart. Eclipse didn't pay much more attention to the trainers that walked in.

She sighed and closed her eyes, she didn't open them until she felt someone else sit down close to her, she opened her eyes to find the four that had walked in a moment ago sitting in the chairs opposite her and Angel. She watched them for a minute wondering if they wanted something. Angel, who had been asleep, woke up when she felt them sit down as well. He watched them much more interested then Eclipse was, her green eyes wide with questions as to who they are.

May sighed and then looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello, my names May, are you two staying here as well?" She seemed nice enough, but looks can be deceiving.

"Yes, we are staying here." Eclipse reply was simply and was said in away that made it was for May to respond. May sat back in her chair, knowing she had been cut off. Ash, who had been watching this, spoke up.

"How long will you girls be staying here?" Ash sounded rather bored.

"As long as we like." Again Eclipse reply cut them off from conversation.

"You know, you shouldn't be so mean Eclipse! They are just trying to get to know us a little better, we are staying at the same Inn." Angel's voice was soft and had an amused tone to it. Angel turned to them and smiled sweetly." My names is Angel, and this is Eclipse."

"It's nice to meet you Angel, Eclipse. This is Ash, Brock and Max.," she pointed to each one to the males that sat around her." We are traveling together." May returned Angel's smile. Eclipse sighed a little knowing there was no point in arguing with her. Eclipse looked at them one more time deciding that they could be trusted for now.

Ash sighed softly and stared off into space. His thoughts taking him back to the mornings events. May gave him a concerned look and then looked back at Angel and Eclipse.

"I'm sorry, he's been like that ever since this morning. He got a phone call from Professor Oak, and well the news was a bit shocking." May smile at them hoping they would understand.

"That's alright. I understand. Though if you don't mind my asking, what kind of news was it?" Angel gave an understanding look mixed with a bit of curiosity. May giggled at the look she was giving but didn't get a chance to answer.

"It was a phone call telling me about a humanoid Poke'mon." Ash's voice was soft and he looked at the two girls in front of him. "She's supposed to be quite powerful."

There was nothing but silence as Ash waited for them to say something about what he had just said. The silence was broken by something he hadn't expected. Eclipse and Angel had broken out into uncontrollable laughter. Between giggles Angel managed to get out:

"A humanoid?... that's... ridiculous!!... Who has,,, ever heard ... Of something... like that..."

"That's just... to funny... Im... sorry... I shouldn't... be laughing... its rude... But that's just..." Eclipse added in before her laughter continued and couldn't get anything else out. Ash looked at them surprised by their actions. After a few minutes the girls calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry, that was really rude of us. But the idea of a humanoid Poke'mon is just unreal! Something like that would be horrible. I wont believe it. A humanoid Poke'mon could never happen and I don't think it would be worth the time an effort to even train that thing. In the end its just some human with a few fancy magic tricks!" Eclipse's voice was cold and mater-of-factly. She made it clear that she would have nothing to do with that matter.

Angel looked up at her wide-eyed. She was clearly shocked at Eclipse's display on the matter.

"I assume you have a different view on the matter?" Ash asked Angel. Angel turned to him and blinked a few times trying to get herself under control.

"No... I agree with Eclipse... I was just shocked at the way she said it. I didn't know she felt that strongly about the subject..." Angel looked down at her lap. Eclipse looked at her and then sighed.

"I'm sorry but we need to go. We will be back down after awhile but, I think Angel is a bit tired and I am as well. It was lovely talking to you." she nodded to them and stood up. She stepped over in front of Angel and held her hand out to her and smiled gently at the girl. Angel looked back up at her and took the offered hand. When Angel was standing Eclipse led the girl upstairs.

-

-

-

The room was simple; it held a bed big enough for tow and a small dresser. Eclipse waited for Angel to pass into the room before shutting and locking the door behind her. Angel walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh. Eclipse watched her and then walked over to her. She used two of her fingers to left the other girl's head so she was forced to make eye contact.

"Now, what's all this?" tears were beginning to form in Angel's eyes. "You don't really think that I meant all the things I said do you?" a tear slipped down Angel's face and that was enough to confirm her question. Eclipse leaned down and placed a light kiss on Angels check.

"Angel, you should know by now I don't think that way of you. Your the best friend I could ever have! And you're more then worth the time I spend with you!" Eclipse's eyes were soft and showed that she was telling the truth.

Angel looked at Eclipse as another tear slid down her cheek. Angel reached out and hugged Eclipse tightly.

"And you're my best friend, and I will never let any one hurt you!" Angel's hug tightened a little more when Eclipse wrapped her arms around the girl returning her hug.

-

-

-

Ash stared at where the other two girls had just been. Some thing was off about them. Why did Angel seem so upset with the way Eclipse had replied unless she really did have another opinion, but was to afraid to voice it in front of Eclipse. Or was it that Angel really was the humanoid Poke'mon?

This thought bothered Ash.

-

-

-

-

-

-Berri: Hey you guys! ok so i decided to make it into a story... this just seems to good not to do! (well in my opinion!) but anyway. i like the way this chapter turned out and i think it is really good. i think it fits well with the first chapter! please do not get mad at me for Ash and the other being out of character. its been a long time since ive seen the show and i kinda like it this way. oh and you guys feal lucky that this isnt some huge cliffy!! teehee... im really bad at leaveing HUGE cliffys for my readers... teehee. also i forgot to put it in the first chapter but:

I DO NOT own Poke'mon. but i do own Eclipse and Angel!

i hope you all enjoyed this and please review! it would mean alot to me!

thanks


	3. you are my love

Eclipse's Angel

Chapter 3

Eclipse and Angel were up early. They walked hand in hand down the deserted street of the town. The sun hadn't risen yet and Eclipse guessed it to be around 5 o'clock. The air around them was warm and it was a pleasant morning. They walked slowly aimlessly. They had both woken up at the same time and couldn't get back to sleep. They walked past the Poke'mon center. It was still closed but it didn't make a different to them, neither one had ever had the need to enter one.

Eclipse stopped and looked at the gym with a sigh. Angel looked at her and then looked down.

"I'm sorry, I know you probably want to battle the gym leaders but you can't because of me." Angel voice was soft and drifted away one the wind of the empty town. "... Why wont you capture any other Poke'mon... I wouldn't mind." Angel knew she was lying but she wanted Eclipse to be happy. Eclipse looked at her with a soft smile.

"Angel?" Angel looked up at Eclipse "You know very well i couldnt do that to you, besides what do i need another poke'mon for when i have you? you perfect. and i dont need gym badges... it wouldnt be a fair fight any way, with you they may as well hand the badge over with out a fight."Eclipse laughed slightly. her smile told Angel that she wasnt lieing. Eclipse let go over her hand and slippedher arm around her waist and started walking again.

Angel blushed slightly and put her arm around Eclipse. Eclipse didnt need to look down to know that Angel blushing, so she didnt look at her giveing Angel the benifit of the dought thinking she didnt see. Eclipse and Angel walked back to the Inn and sat down in the same chairs as the night before.

"Eclipse? how long are we going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure... i guess as long as we can. Angel. Be careful around Ash and May, and the other two. i dont really trust them"

"alright, i wont go anywhere with them unless your there" Angel smiled at Eclipse and Eclipse giggled and shook her head.

"So what do we want to eat this morning?"

"ummm... Pancakes!" Angel said excitedly with a smile on her lips and pleading eyes. Eclipse smiled

"Alright Pancakes it is." Angel's smile widened and jumped up and huged Eclipse. Eclipse hugged her back and then stood up and walked towards the Inn's resturant. it opened at 6. Eclipse looked up at the ticking clock on the far wall as it read 6:05. they sat down and waited for a waiter to show up.After he took their order and brought their food out he walked away.

Angel happile dug into her pancakes,Eclipse watched her for a second before turning to her own plate before her.

-

-

-

Ash POV

i rolled over on my side and sighed. i had been asleep for a grand total of one hour all night. Eclipse and Angel were bothering me, there was something about them but i couldnt quite put my finger on it. i sat up and looked around everyone else was sleeping peacfully and wouldnt be up for a few hour so i had time to kill. i stood up and left the room. i walked slowly down the stair and came to the last one just in time to see Eclipse and Angel walk out.

"that odd... i wonder where they are goin..." I sighed and looked at the door, i blinked when yesterday's meeting with them flashed thorugh my head. it was weird the way Angel seemed hurt by Eclipse's outburst on the subject of humanoids, and then they got up and left saying they were tired, Angel looked near tears. i blinked again still looking at the door. it took me a sceond to realize that i was going to fallow then. i wanted to know what it was about them that bothered me.

I saw them stop infront of the gym

"are they here just to collect badges?"

i moved closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, i know you want to battle the gym leaders but you cant becuase of me."

i looked at them confused 'she cant battle the gym leader beacuse of Angel? why? whats up with her that would prevent a trainer from battleing.' i looked back out of them when i heard Eclipse speak.

"Angel, you know very well i couldnt do that to you, besides what do i need anther pokemon for..." shes not gonna catch any more pokemon? dont most trainers try to catch as many as they can? how does any of this make sence.' i sighed and slipped further into my hideing places when they passed by me. heading towards the Inn again. i cursed myslef for missing so much of their conversation. now i was even mnore confused. my cell phone rang and i jumped not expecting it.

"Hello?... Yes, porfesser Oak called me a few days ago to tell me about it... you have an assinment for me? but i thought you said you wouldnt give one to me when i was with May?...i know you dont want her to know thats why Im asking... keep it from her?... how am i suposed to do that??... no sir im not trying to turn down the job... yes i understand!!... yes sir i will retrive the humanoid... i understand... he left something out, what?... the pokemon's name is Angel!!? ... yes sir... im way ahead of you. i think i have already found her... yes sir i will call you with my progress in 3 days if not sooner... " i hung up the phone and smirked

"I found you Angel, the humanoid pokemon!"

-

-

-

Normal POV

Eclipse sat in one of the chairs of the Inn running a brush through Angel's hair. the pink ribbon that Angel wore in her hair restered on the arm of Eclipse's chair. Angel sat with her eyes closed enjoying the comefertable silence between them. Eclipse smiled at the back of Angel's head. she pulled her hair up into a higher poney tail and tired the ribbon around her hair to hold it. Angel sat still not really wanting to get up just yet. Eclipse slipped her arms over Angel's shoulders and set her head on hers. sghe pulled her closer to the back of the chair and hummed softly in her ear and swayed back and forth to the formilar beat of the song

"kiss me sweet,

I'm sleeping in slience

all alone

in ice and snow"

Eclipse's voice was soft and she sang into Angel's ear.

"in my dream

I'm calling your name

you are my love"

in your eyes

I search for my memory

lost in vain

so far in the sceanery

hold me tight,

and swear again and again

we'll never be apart"

Angel matched her voice to the notes Eclipse and givein her, she turned around to face Eclipse as she sang the second part of the song.

"if you could touch my feather softly

I'll give you my love

we set sail in the darkness of the night

out to the sea

to find me there

to find you there

love me now

if you dare...

Kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in sorrow

all alone

to see you tomorrow

Eclipse and Angel smiled at each other and sandg the last part o the song together their voice mixing as if rehearssed dozens of times

"In my dream

I'm calling you name

you are my love...

my love..."

Angel looked down blushing slightly,Eclpse lefted her head up and gently laid a kiss on Angel's lips. Angel wasnt as surrpised as she would have been a month ago, she knew that her and Eclipse were very good freind. Angel mentaly sighed she didnt much like the word friends. Eclipse smiled at Angel, it was hard not to do anything more then a simple peck to ger freind but if she did anything more things would get really complicated.

May and the other had come down the stair half way through the song and watched them they blinked a bit when they saw them kiss, this of corse cofnused Ash even more, Brock and Max wrote it off as a freindly thing and May squealed at how cute the moment between them had been!

"oh my god! you two are so cute!!! i love that song you sang! it was really pretty! where did you learn it!? will you teach it to me!?" may ran over to the girls and excitedly Eclipse and Angel looked at her as if you was crazy.

"I'm sorry that song isnt something we can teach you, but i appreaciate the compliment"Eclipse smiled forcefully at may but she didnt notice. Ash walked over to them and looked at them

"we leave the Inn tomorrow, would you girl care to join us on our journy?"

-

-

-

-

-

-Berri: hey everyone! here is chapter 3! lots of fluff ya i know but its needed! this is gonna be really kool!! i hope you guys like it alot and please review! i will have chapter 4 up as soon as i can! im trying not to do the same thing i have done with my other story, i will be updateing Angel Hunter soon tho. i just need to finish typeing it!! please do not plame me! they will be ignored cuz the only opinion that counts is mine.. ok so thats a lie like hearing from you guys so please review!!

Disclaimer: i do not own the song i used it is an insert song for tsubasa chronicles. its called you are my love for those of you who really want to hear it. you can go on youtube and listen to it... the english and japanese version... the one i used is the english!

Review please!!


	4. NOTE

A.U: Okay soo… it's been awhile. I totally forgot that I had an account on here. I guess life got really hectic and it just slipped my mind. I really like this story and the direction it was going on. Yes it does have a little bit of Yuri but I think I like it. Might not be to much of it but who knows. I think I'm going to update this story though. If you are reading my other story sorry for all the empty promises to update it. I really don't know what was going on that made me stop. All I know is that I no longer have those stories in my computer. Got a laptop and in the process I guess I just lost all my old stories. Love you guys and check soon for the next chapter!!!

~ Mew Mew Berri


	5. Join us

Ash's question took the girls off guard. Angel recovered quicker than Eclipse did; she cleared her throat hoping it would shake Eclipse out of her state of shock. Angel waited a second and then when no change came from her Angel decided she had better say something.

"Where are you guys off to?" Eclipse jumped when Angel spoke and then nodded in agreement.

"We wouldn't mind joining you but no offence there is no point in going to the places we have already been."

May looked at the two girls. Her face fell a little bit at Eclipse's remark. Ash wasn't buying it. He was suspicious of them and planned on talking them into joining him and his friends.

"We don't really know actually. You guys are welcome to lead the way!" May's voice reached Ash's ears pulling him from his thoughts. Eclipse and Angel watched as May bounced on her heels. "It would be so great to have more girls around; you have no idea what it's like tagging along with these guys after awhile."

Angel looked at Eclipse and shrugged. Eclipse sighed and gave her a defeated look. May squealed when she saw that the two girls had made up their mind and would tag along. She threw her arms around both of the girls in an awkward hug.

"This is going to be so great! Finally I have girls to talk to!" Max, Brook, and Ash looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well if you girls are ready we can go." Ash looked at the two new comers and smiled. He hated to admit it to himself but right now he loved May for convincing them to come along.

The now six large group left the Inn. As they group walked down the street they passed by the Gym again. Ash looked at Eclipse and Angel curiosity written on his face. "So are you girls training to become poke'mon masters?" Angel looked at Eclipse who only shook her head. "Nope, we are not interested in that kind of thing. It's wrong to just use poke'mon for your own personal glory." Angel's cheeks reddened slightly with Eclipse's comment, the others stared at her.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto Angel's. He nuzzled her cheek with a high pitch squeak. Angel scratched his ear and laughed. Ash watched the two and didn't seem know what to say about Eclipse's comment.

May gave a nervous laugh and then sighed. "You know, I'm not into the whole gym badge thing either. I have my butterfree in the beauty pageants. She is so beautiful." May gave a dreamy sigh. Eclipse looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Angel was warped up in giving attention to pikachu.

"So if you girls are not trying to become poke'mon masters then what is it that you guys are doing?" Ash spoke to Eclipse and reached his hands out to pull pikachu away from Angel who didn't seem to thrilled.

Eclipse shrugged and smiled at Angel who was pouting now without pikachu clinging to her shoulder. Eclipse finally made eye contact with Ash. "I guess you could say that I'm out her protecting something precious to me, plus it gets me out of being at home listening to my mom rant about me becoming a nurse." She rolled her eyes a little bit and laughed. Angel looked at Eclipse and smiled.

Brook made his presence known for the first time when Eclipse said nurse. "So does that mean your mom is Nurse Joy?" Eclipse gave a scared look when He stepped into her personal space.

Angel saw him and picked up on Eclipse's discomfort. She stepped forward and placed herself between the two of them. Angel's eyes turned ice cold as she glared at Brook. "I suggest that you step back before you regret getting so close to her." Brook seemed to snap out of his dreamy state and took several steps away.

"What is all that about." Ash stepped forward toward the two girls. Eclipse set her hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel glared at Ash ready to attack. Reluctantly Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder his cheeks sparking as he readied himself to attack. Ash smirked with knowing eyes. "I knew I had figured it out. Why don't you tell us who you really are Angel."


End file.
